A Female Pon Farr Scenario
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: This isn't profound by any means, but I wanted to explore the female pon farr with my OC, Sadara. Personally I find the female pon farr to be confusing and redundant, but it's canon so...
1. Pon Farr

Note: This little fic is just so I can explore the idea of the female Pon Farr. Personally, I don't believe a female Pon Farr is necessary. The males experience it regularly and I think that's sufficient so I wasn't overly happy with the decision to make that canon in Enterprise. But for exploration's sake, I am going to write this with the idea that the females do and see what I come up with.

The beast manifested itself in Captain Sadara Lochlan in subtle ways at first. She had been spotted numerous times in the mess hall over the last several days satisfying some unusual, for her anyway, food cravings. Foods particularly rich in salt or sugar had been favorites. At some point during those several days, the restlessness and irritability kicked in. Though prone to bouncing a knee unconsciously while sitting in the command chair, her recent pacing of the bridge during her shift was a new thing and the result was uncharacteristic nervousness among the bridge officers. She snapped irritably when asked the most innocent of questions until finally she retreated to the solitude of the observation lounge. Even the chirping of the bridge consoles had began to grate on her nerves.

Deep down, she knew what was wrong, but she kept trying to stave off the worst as if continuing to work would help her ignore until it went away on its own. But she knew it wouldn't. It never did. It stalked her like a feral predator in the dark abyss of night until it swooped in on her and devoured her.

And the worst part of it was her human half had made hers irregular. Sometimes she could go a decade without a Pon Farr. Other times she couldn't go two years. And she was alone now. Her husband had been killed in the line of duty in 2293, a mere three years ago. A part of her had hoped her grief would postpone the inevitable for a time, but the stars hadn't aligned that way for her. She snickered bitterly as she recalled Spock complaining once about how his human half hadn't spared him the Pon Farr.

_At least he can plan for his… I get an extra one thrown in once in a while for fun._

Despite the fact she had no significant other or spouse, Sadara wasn't overly worried about finding a man to see her through the worst. Solkar, her Vulcan chief of security was unbonded and would be the first to detect the cause of her behavioral changes. She expected him to confront her about it soon, even if it was only to assure the safety of the ship. Sadara knew she was pushing the limits and was close to being remanded to sickbay for a full physical. If she was inclined to put her pride aside, she should relinquish command to her first officer, Christopher Janeway until her Pon Farr was resolved. And in a pinch, her Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Gannon was a former lover who was aware of the Pon Farr and would indulge her to save her life.

The Vulcan/Human hybrid squeezed her sapphire blue eyes shut and willed control over her rising temper as the door to the observation deck hissed open and then shut again.

"I would prefer to be… alone," she ground out at the intruder through clenched teeth. Her fists clenched until her fingernails dug into her palms, drawing dark green blood. She struggled to tamp down the urge to strike the wall in frustration.

"I know," a deep voice reverberated through the dark room. His tone seemed to imply more than just being aware that his captain wished solitude.

Sadara slowly turned to see Solkar standing calmly near the door, hands clasped behind his back.

"I have already asked Commander Janeway to take temporary command of the Aries until your condition has been resolved. I did not mention what your affliction was; only that you have taken ill."

"You had no right to intervene on my behalf," Sadara growled angrily, a part of her chafing at the fact that she had no longer had any choice in the matter.

"The safety of the ship is my primary concern. At the moment you cannot function as captain in full capacity. If you choose to resist, I will escort you to sickbay and Dr. Gannon can perform a full physical on you. I am fairly certain he will agree with my actions."

"Delightful!" She exclaimed sarcastically, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation. "I've been ambushed by my security chief. You could have just discussed this with me earlier. You've been watching me like a hawk the last several days so it's obvious you knew."

"It was necessary," he said, approaching her somewhat cautiously, his light brown eyes studying her intently. It was one thing to attempt to seduce a female older than himself; seducing his captain was another endeavor altogether.

Sadara shot him a warning look. "Don't. My control is fragile enough as it is."

"You are being illogical. I know that you desire me. We have both lost our mates and remain unbonded. You have been denying yourself resolution which is easily attainable at the risk of your own health and possibly your life. Why?"

With more confidence, Solkar came closer and Sadara retreated to the corner. She practically had to tip her head back to look up at him he was so tall; 6 ft. 6 in. to be precise. Even on heels she barely reached his broad shoulders. Physically he was impressive, even for a Vulcan; well muscled, tanned, and incredibly handsome.

"I would not be an advantageous bondmate for you, Solkar. I only avoided being outcast as V'tosh Ka'tur due to my human blood, but that does not mean that most proper Vulcan families won't reject me as a bondmate for their son. You would do better to select a woman who will not draw you any derision or family strife."

Solkar couldn't care less what his family thought. He had no quarrels with his parents, but he'd known from a young age that his life would be in Starfleet. He had been fortunate that his parents had been open minded and he anticipated no difficulties presenting a non Vulcan wife to them. He'd just never felt bound to tradition the way so many of his peers did. In fact, those expectations had probably helped push Solkar out into space.

Drawing closer, Solkar pressed his captain into the corner. His nearness was assaulting the remaining barriers of her self control like relentless phaser beams on a nearly derelict starship. She felt like she was suffocating. A cry of frustration tore from Sadara's throat and she yanked the heavy, maroon uniform jacket from her torso and threw it against the far wall. Her stark white undershirt was drenched in sweat from the fever she'd been running. She was panting, almost hyperventilating from the frustration of lack of resolution. She was not long for the Plak Tow.

A small part of the young Vulcan had to admit that he felt like a predator waiting for his prey to collapse from blood loss. It caused some revulsion to well up in him at the realization, but the rational part of him knew that it was logical to secure a bondmate. The last of Sadara's control would falter shortly and she would be his.

Her long fingers pulled at the suffocating high collar and with a fraction of the strength she was capable of, ripped the undershirt down the middle, giving Solkar a jaw dropping view of her heaving bosom causing his pupils to dilate appreciatively. He drew a ragged breath and ordered the computer to lock the door to the observation deck.

Sadara lashed out and roughly yanked Solkar to her by his belt, divesting him of it. It clattered to the floor unceremoniously. The first kiss was fierce and aggressive, fairly daring Solkar to resist her.

"So you wish to play with fire then?" Her voice was deep and husky in his ear as she nipped at his earlobe. The tall male answered her wordlessly by gripping her shirt and ripping it the rest of the way, dragging it off her torso. Her favorite lacey black bra followed it immediately, exposing luscious breasts. The Aries' chief of security was now firmly saluting his captain.

Glancing down, Solkar realized her legs were bare under her Starfleet regulation black skirt. Occasionally she opted not to wear stockings and it worked to their advantage today. Solkar pushed her against the wall and hiked her skirt up around her full hips. He quickly ditched his own jacket and undershirt while Sadara undid his pants, anxious to have him inside her. Bending slightly at the knees, Solkar grabbed her thighs and easily lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her tiny hands flew up to his face, surprising him with her aggressiveness. She found the meld points easily and left the rest to the primal instincts coursing through her, a remnant of Vulcan's passionate and violent past so long ago.

Responding in kind, Solkar dropped his shields and allowed his own consciousness to twine with hers in a mesmerizing dance of images, memories, and feelings just slightly overshadowed by the intensity of her burning. A burning Solkar himself was about to share more fully with the sealing of the mating bond.

_We burn as one._

The thought came as naturally as breathing and Solkar completed the action that Sadara had stopped with the mating bond; he sheathed himself fully within her, wrenching a howl of relief and satisfaction from his telsu.

He could tell it was going to be a long night as he began thrusting hard. It occurred to him for a brief instant that perhaps they'd have been more comfortable in her quarters on the bed than they were going to be on the observation deck.

Fortunately for them, their only observers were the stars streaking passed at warp speed. Not that they would have noticed anyone else at this point.


	2. Red Means Trouble

_Her long red dress billowed behind her as she jogged down the dim corridor, her joyous laughter echoing in the hallway nearly as captivating as the chase as Solkar pursued her back to their guest suite. There was no carpet, only silvery flooring and walls casting warped reflections of movement and color as they passed. It was a rare glimpse into the playful, flirtatious side of Sadara Lochlan and Solkar could only imagine how incredible her hair smelled bouncing and swaying in loose chocolate curls as she ran up ahead of him. A part of him chastised himself. His duty was back at the ambassadorial function they were on Earth for. It really was too early for a justifiable exit from such monotony._

_Up ahead, Solkar could still hear her fading laughter, but he couldn't see her anymore._

_The long red dress now lay in a silken puddle on the floor of the main area in Sadara's suite. Admiring herself in the mirror, Sadara had to admit red might just be her color. Solkar would enjoy this little red teddy, she chuckled to herself as the door chime rang._

_The door slid open and the sultry look on her face faded to astonishment as it wasn't Solkar at her door._

_It was Ambassador Sarek._

Sadara's sapphire blue eyes snapped open in disbelief and not a little horror. Yes, this was her quarters and fortunately that was a dream. Or a nightmare. Or something.

Ambassador Sarek finding one dressed in a nasty red teddy could only qualify as the Vulcan version of a night terror.

Next to her, Solkar rolled over and amusement lit up his light brown eyes, though his face retained its characteristically stoic expression. He traced two large fingers down her face. "An interesting side effect of this bond to be certain, ashaya."

"You experienced that dream even as I did?" Her eyebrows flew up in astonishment. "I had heard of that, but I wasn't certain all Vulcan couples experienced it as Vulcans dream so little. I suppose I thought it was a myth."

"Obviously not," Solkar said matter of factly as he sat up, noting the time and that it was close enough to the beginning of his shift to render falling back asleep pointless.

He remained in bed with her a few moments longer. "I am curious though, aduna… that dream was obviously about your subconscious feeling of exposure and inadequacy in the face of Vulcans, particularly highly praised ones… how can you feel so exposed when you obviously display so much about yourself publically? You emote freely, but yet you fear judgment for that. Wouldn't it be more logical to be more guarded emotionally in order to avoid such judgment and alleviate that fear?"

At that, Sadara chuckled. "Ah yes, cognitive dissonance. Perplexing isn't it?"

"I should say so." The insanely tall Vulcan fell silent for a long moment. "Might I recommend not avoiding the Vulcan delegation this time and instead attempt to engage them in conversation. You may find it's not the night terror you've been anticipating. At the very least awake you'll have more control over your attire."

Sadara didn't miss the little smirk that touched her adun's eyes.


End file.
